Managing and troubleshooting wireless communication device and carrier network issues is crucial for wireless telecommunication carriers to provide quality service for their subscribers. Generally, many wireless telecommunication carriers utilize key performance indicators or other types of network performance data to analyze the performance of the carrier network and mitigate identified problems. For instance, upon receiving a trouble ticket for call quality issues (e.g., dropped calls, excessive power clipping, or a combination of both), call quality for one or more cell sites can be addressed by providing additional resources per user according to demand (e.g., adjusting cell size and shape, power levels, antenna tilt, etc.). However, such approaches can have considerable lead-time delays that diminish customer experience and that can incur capital expenditure and operating expenses.
In some instances, a lack of certain resources and proper troubleshooting tools may cause network engineers of the wireless telecommunication carrier to spend an excessive amount of time processing and analyzing trouble tickets. In this regard, the troubleshooting is largely managed in a reactive manner rather than a proactive manner and therefore causes a delay in resolving quality of service issues, which may result in a loss of revenue, customer base, and business reputation for the wireless telecommunication carrier.